Warstorm Wiki:Fan Kit License
Important Notice As with all other Warstorm fansites, any and all copyrighted material from Warstorm abide the law in accordance to the Fan Kit License (referred as The License), released in March 2009 by Challenge Games. As long as the License is valid, the contents copied and cited from Warstorm.com, Facebook Warstorm, all other Warstorm fansites, and all indirect resources relating to Warstorm discovered from other websites are absolute and non-transferable properties of Challenge games, ala Zynga Austin, the department of Challenge games after being acquired by Zynga, Inc. All resources in this website must not be used in any and all forms of media and materials irrevelant of Warstorm, Challenge Games, Zynga, and Warstorm fansites, rejection and interference to these statements would result on legal procecution of Zynga, Inc. and local government interception. User must also abide that none of the materials on the website is used for commerical purpose, or any and all means of currency transfer involving the properties on the website, as they are bound both by the License and Create Common Attribution-Share Alike License. A copy of the License can be downloaded at http://www.challengegames.com/docs/cg_fansite_kit.pdf Content FANSITE KIT LICENSE – CHALLENGE ONLINE GAMES, INC. 2 March 2009 The following represents an agreement between Challenge Online Games, Inc. and yourself, relating to the use of the materials contained in the Challenge Online Games Fansite Kit (“Fansite Kit License”), defined below. Your use of the materials contained in the Challenge Online Games Fansite Kit indicates your agreement to be bound by the terms and conditions contained herein. All materials contained in this “Fansite Kit,” including, but not limited to, any electronic files, code, audio or images (“Fansite Materials”), are the copyrighted property of Challenge Online Games, who grants you a personal, non-exclusive, non-transferable, non-assignable, royalty free license to display the Fansite Materials for your personal, non-commercial use, provided, however, that you must include or maintain all copyright, trademark and other notices contained in, or associated with, the Fansite Materials. You acknowledge and agree that you may not sublicense, assign or otherwise transfer this license or the Fansite Materials, and that no title to the Fansite Materials has been or will be transferred to you from Challenge Online Games or anyone else. You also agree that you will not alter, disassemble, decompile, reverse engineer or otherwise modify the Fansite Materials, except as needed to create a "fansite" based upon Challenge Online Games’ products. The Fansite Materials are provided “as is” without any warranties of any kind, express or implied. Challenge Online Games disclaims any warranties of fitness for a particular purpose, merchantability and noninfringement. Any use you choose to make of the Fansite Materials is undertaken by you entirely at your own risk. Challenge Online Games does not warrant that these materials will not cause damage to your computer system. Challenge Online Games reserves the right to discontinue the availability of the Fansite Materials, or modify them, at any time, without any obligation to anyone. You may include materials created with the Fansite Materials on your personal noncommercial website for the noncommercial benefit of the fan community for Challenge Online Games’ products, provided that if you do so, you must also post the following notice on your site on the same web page(s) where those materials are located: “This site is not endorsed by or affiliated with Challenge Online Games, or its subsidiaries or affiliates. Trademarks are the property of their respective owners. All rights reserved.” You will not represent that your site is endorsed or approved by or affiliated with Challenge Online Games or that any other content on your site is endorsed or approved by or affiliated with Challenge Online Games. This license will continue until terminated. Challenge Online Games reserves the right to revoke this limited use license at any time, for any reason, in whole or in part, and at the sole discretion of Challenge Online Games. Upon termination, you acknowledge and agree to destroy or return to Challenge Online Games all Fansite Materials. You may not use the Fansite Materials in association with, or on websites that feature, defamatory, pornographic, or inflammatory content, or like content, including, but not limited to, hacks and cheats for any products developed by Challenge Online Games or any other content that Challenge Online Games finds objectionable or unlawful. You hereby agree that Challenge Online Games would be irreparably damaged if the terms of this Fansite Kit License were not specifically enforced, and therefore you agree that Challenge Online Games shall be entitled, without bond, other security, or proof of damages, to appropriate equitable remedies with respect to breaches of this Fansite Kit License Agreement, in addition to such other remedies as Challenge Online Games may otherwise have available to it under applicable laws. In the event any litigation is brought by either party in connection with this Fansite Kit License, the prevailing party in such litigation shall be entitled to recover from the other party all the costs, attorneys’ fees and other expenses incurred by such prevailing party in the litigation. In no event shall Challenge Online Games be liable for any direct, consequential, incidental, special, punitive or other damages whatsoever, arising out of or related to this Fansite Kit License even if Challenge Online Games has been advised of the possibility of such damages. You are solely responsible for knowing and complying with all federal, state, and local laws that may apply to your use of Materials in your own locale. By downloading the Fansite Materials, you warrant that you are not located in any country, or exporting the Fansite Materials to any person or place, to which the United States, Canada or European Union, including its member countries, has embargoed goods. This Fansite Kit License shall be deemed to have been made and executed in the State of Texas and any dispute arising hereunder shall be resolved in accordance with the law of Texas. You agree that any claim asserted in any legal proceeding by one of the parties against the other shall be commenced and maintained in any state or federal court located in the State of Texas, County of Travis, having subject matter jurisdiction with respect to the dispute between the parties. This Fansite Kit License may be amended, altered or modified only by an instrument in writing, specifying such amendment, alteration or modification, executed by both parties. In the event that any provision of this Fansite Kit License Agreement shall be held by a court or other tribunal of competent jurisdiction to be unenforceable, such provision will be enforced to the maximum extent permissible and the remaining portions of this Fansite Kit License Agreement shall remain in full force and effect. This Fansite Kit License Agreement constitutes and contains the entire agreement between the parties with respect to the subject matter hereof and supersedes any prior oral or written agreements. Fansite Kit. The Fansite Kit shall include any electronic files, code, audio or images other related content found in publicly available locations on the Challenge Online Games’ Websites (“Websites”) including but not limited to www.challengegames.com, www.duels.com, www.warstorm.com, www.planetstorm.com, and any other sites operated by Challenge Online Games. At a future date, at Challenge Online Games’ sole discretion, Challenge Online Games may identify the content of the Fansite Kit more specifically, to include particular images, text or related content and in such an event, any prior License is immediately revoked. Category:Site administration Category:Copyright